Shadowy Reflection of a Forgotten Past
by Moonii
Summary: Up until quite recently, Destiny Island was normal. But now that the mysterious girl with no memory floated up onto the beach, Kairi has some competition. [Rest of "teaser" inside! Click]
1. Introduction x Chapter 1 x The Girl

**My teaser was cut-off, so here's the whole thing!**

Up until quite recently, Destiny Island was normal. But now that the mysterious girl with no memory floated up onto the beach, Kairi has some competition. Not only that, but she's heard of two other girls appearing on -their- island. As the mysterious girl remembers her past and decides what to do with the decisions and tasks on hand, a whole other life unravels for not only her, but Sora and his friends.

* * *

**Yes, so... let me introduce myself. I'm Moonii! **Hmm… I've decided to give FF a second chance. You're probably really confused right now, so I'll just explain everything briefly and get to my next story as quickly as I can. My last story (_The Future_), which I never finished, was a big struggle for me because I felt as if it were heading somewhere I didn't want it to… but in order to please my readers I would've had to have written certain scenes that I didn't feel comfortable doing at the moment. So as far as '_The Future_' goes, I'm still pondering over whether or not I should continue writing it. Oh well, when I do figure it out, I'll post it. But for now, my future (hah, what a coincidence) is dedicated to "Shadowy Reflection of a Forgotten Past," which, initialized is, SRoaFP; kind of different. 

That's another thing. The title I chose right now is just kind of thrown out there and random, and besides the fact that the main character in this story forgets her past, it really has nothing important to do with the plot yet. One day I just felt like writing and this is what I came up with so far. If you like it, I'll keep writing -- so review! :) I want to thanks my friend Alexa (talaandkailuver) for inspiring me to start writing again, :P You should read her story, too. If we get a lot of reviews My explanation is longer than I wanted it to be! You'll soon realize that I can drone on and on… so if you review, which I'd really appreciate since I never get that many which isn't very motivating, I'll need some constructive criticism. Thanks for choosing this story and I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Please remember to review! :)**

* * *

**Introduction x Chapter 1**

**The Girl**

_Drip, drip, drip…_

A girl around the age of 14 sat in a pool of golden light, dazed and confused. She looked upward into the light but she couldn't see where it was coming from. All was black and cold around her, and she couldn't move even if she tried; who knows what was waiting in the darkness. She started to shiver, even though the coldness in the place was because of it's surrounding.

There was a noise: a sandy, scratchy grating sound on the surface of the Earth. The girl jerked her head towards the sound but she couldn't tell where it came from. All at once she heard every sound a person, animal, and creature could create. She saw everything there was to see, and knew everything that was to be known in the world. She was the One.

"You have been chosen."

The voice sounded of thousands of angels singing a melodic tune, and the claps of diabolical crime. It was full of happiness and hate, and consumed her mind. She sobbed upon the floor, unsure how something invisible to her eyes could make her feel so many emotions at once; hatred, pain, love, passion, warmth.

The girl fought it. It was breaking into her soul. She reached out to push it away and it pried further still. It was all too much, and she didn't want to be the One. She didn't know what being the One meant. As she lay there in the full emptiness of the spiraling darkness of nowhere, a crystalline tear slowly fell off her face and hit the ground below her...

_Drip, drip, drip..._

Above her, a light shone; of skies, of stars, of beauty and all there was to love. Instinct told her to stay where she was, but there was some type of emotion tugging at her core... yet, she couldn't identify it. Her bruised and broken body was eager to move, and the touch of broken glass stuck in the palms of her hands was excruciatingly comfortable. She could not feel anything, and there she was... lying in a dripping, black emptiness unable to get up onto her own feet. She closed her eyes and went into a state of unconsciousness, and let the overwhelming light take her...

She heard the cry of gulls, and the aroma of sea salt filled her. She liked the scent of the sea.

"She's stirring!" someone yelled. The person's voice sounded miles away and it bellowed in her head like a beating drum... but such a faint echo. She realized there was someone nearby, and as she tried to open her mouth to speak, no words came out.

"_Where am I? Is anyone listening? Won't somebody help me? Why won't you answer? I feel so alone..._"

* * *

**So! How'd you like it?! I know the first chapter was short, but I liked it how it was and I thought if I added more it would ruin it. But I promise you, the chapters will get longer as I get reviews (IF I get reviews! :P) as I go along and write. Thank you for reading, and please review! I need all the tips I can get! :)**


	2. Biography x 'Poor Girl With No Memory'

All righty! Here we go! **This is a biography** (so far) of the **poor girl** (as Kick-flare calls her :P). Now, there isn't very much because as you'll learn throughout the story... her past is unknown to her, and she must remember it to really know what she likes. Right? So! I'll be updating her biography as the story goes on, and hopefully this will help you learn more about her. **Thanks!**

* * *

**Character Descriptions and Biographies**

**GENERAL INFO**

**Name:** N/A

**Nickname:** N/A

**Gender:** Female... derr. :P

**Age:** 14 going on 15

**Birth date:** June 21st

**Zodiac sign:** Unknowingly elemental, so at the time she has none that she knows of.

**Height:** 5'6"

**Weight:** 95 lbs?

**Attitude:** concealed. holed up. erased. insecure. flawed. stubborn. withdrawn. perfectionistically careless. serene. mysterious. cloaked. solitary. artistic. temperamental. reserved.

**History:** She knows nothing of her past, yet.

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair:** Very dark brown hair, and long bangs which fall into her eyes.

**Hairstyle:** Straight, long, and very silky.

**Eye color:** Big, ever-changing eyes, which are a mystery to her. Sometimes, they turn a warm golden, toasty brown or hazel, deep blue like the ocean, dark violet and lavender, green like the grass after a sunny rain. She comes to find out that it all depends on two factors.

**Skin type:** Quite pale.

**Likes:** winter. spring. fall. summer. spirits. water. the ocean. long grass. spartina. sun. snow. snowflakes. flowers. breezy days. whispering. pillows. feathers. clouds. being invisible. being feared. music. colors. sunshine. miracles -- if there even are any...

**Dislikes:** people. well, some people anyway.

**Sexual Preference:** Straight.

**Any unusual marking/traits/etc:** luminescent in the dark.

**Favorite Colors:** purple. green.

**Favorite Animal:** they make up everything that is beautiful and hopeful.

**Favorite flower:** read above.

**Hobbies:**She doesn't even _have_ any yet!

**Favorite Foods:** fruit. citrus. melons.

**Least Favorite Foods:** anything related to brussel sprouts -- yech.

**Favorite Subject(s):** english and art, anatomy, psychology, seasons -- but she's never gone to school.

**Least Favorite subject(s):** you. guys. get away.

**Dream:** remember what she used to be. or maybe she doesn't want to know...

**Fears:** being weak, falling in love

**T-shirt:** corsets. guyish clothes.

**Pants:** revealing skirts, even though she hates boys. they're better to fight in. :)

**Shoes:** none at all.

**Jewelry:** hmm?

**Overall look:** unhappiness, so people leave her alone. she can be quite happy at times though.

* * *

**Yep, so remember. This isn't everything, I promise. I took out most of it, to be honest! :P It gave away too much. :O But as I post chapters, I'll add more to the biography, so keep checking back!**

Thanks, you guys are great! :)

Moonii


	3. Chapter 2 x Lost

** Moonii's Wonderful Note: read on --> **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! :D I wish we could do smilies on this thing, but they never show up. Ah well. We'll have to live without the smilies. Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciated them! :) Even more would be great next time, too. Uh huh, I am quite the selfish one. xP So! To get on with the next chapter, I'm just letting everyone know that the **third one won't beposted** **until I getthree additional** **reviews**. I hope that's somewhat fair, because I really want to post! I have 5 chapters done already! Now read, read, read... and review, review, review! :P Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

x **Chapter 2** x

**Lost**

She peeked through her eyes, and the rays of the sun pierced her eyes and she shut them automatically. She was tired... and little lullabies danced around in her head, and she drifted off into a careless, timeless sleep...

When she awoke, she was in a small, bare room. The cracks in the walls allowed the sun to peak through, and spurts of warmth tickled her face. The walls were made of sticks, and they were messily tied together, and although she was laying on dried leaves and brush as large as herself, she felt as if she were floating on a cloud. The girl stretched, and looked at the ceiling, which was also constructed with twigs. It was a sweet place: log chairs, and about the floor there were stepping-stones, and the flooring was warm sand. It was a little hut.

There was one catch so far in this heavenly paradise. Where was she? _Who_ was she? She couldn't remember. It frustrated her. Why couldn't she remember? She was determined to find out where she was, and who she was. What had happened before, and why was she here? She was so empty, but just as full... and she didn't know what to do next. So she left, and decided to explore.

She heard waves crashing lazily up onto the shore. Elegantly she sat down, as the foamy water rushed and churned between her toes and spiraled around her feet. It was fairly windy, and her long dark brown hair tangled around her face. Her eyes were big, and golden today and as bright as ever. Her complexion was pale, but her cheeks lightly tinted with a rose color. She sighed, and looked out into the blue sky full with puffy clouds. Out to sea, there was a little boat... and small, harmless waves slapped and abused it's side and it rocked gently back and forth, calling, "_The sun is out today, the sun is out today..._"

"Hey there," an enthusiastic voice chimed from behind her. The person must've been male, although his voice wasn't very deep yet. He didn't sound like the voice that had talked to her yesterday. She turned her head towards the voice, not quite sure what to expect. She wasn't disappointed though. Not at all. And as she looked up to see the face standing a foot away from her, she smiled. Wherever she was... she couldn't complain. ;)

* * *

**Want a cookie? Keep reading --> **Ahh! falls off a cliff Bwahahahahaaa! Don't you hate it? I don't! I love it! xD Remember to review and you'll find out who this_ mysteriousss_ hunk is! Here's your cookie. gives the wonderful person a cookie

You're awesome.

Moonii


	4. Chapter 3 x Ooohh, Paradise?

* * *

**Author's Note: somewhat important. But read anyway.**

Ahh, so... here I am! I'm extremely sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time! Kai sent me a cold (haha) so I've been pretty sick lately and haven't been able to get on to write my thank-you notes. I really appreciate each and every one of your reviews, because they're my inspiration to keep writing. Therefore, I need to put a lot of thought and time into each individual person. You all need to feel important, right? :D

I'm also sorry about that horrible cliffy guys, but you have to know that I still care about all of you and appreciate every last one of those helpful criticisms and overall comments! I've been trying to add more details and extra things to my chapters to make them longer, but I can only add so much... and I love those cliffies. Hahhhh! But not so much that I'd want you to cry. But anyway.

**Thanks!**

**Now on to my notes!**

* * *

**Thank-yous**

**Tenchi Kai**- You're awesome, penpal. xP I love chatting back and forth with you. I think I caught a cold from you mentally or something because I've been coughing and sniffling allll day. I was even out of school twice.xD Which wasn't so bad afterall, but I missed English and I hate when I miss English!I -swear- you sent a cold virus in one of your e-mails! Now it's your turn to play doctor -- for ME! xP Haha. Thanks so much! :)

**UnfortunateVendetta **- I plan on reading and reviewing your story very soon. I can't believe you've been on for less than a month and you already have more chapters than... -counts- I don't know; 6 times my story? xP Thanks for IMing me, by the way. I'm glad we can talk now over something other than email. :D Keepup with your writingbecause you're doing great!

**Saikia**- You're so hilarious! Bwahaha, I had steak for dinner. I have enough cookies to last a lifetime. D'ya want one? -hands Saikia a cookie- I'm really not a mean person though, you know. I just like to leave a mystery. Did it work? xD Ebbbillll.

**Tasuku Sempai **- I completely agree; the length of my chapters are a problem. They're way too short. Sometimes I have no idea what to add though. That's the problem. What'sa good length? If you could leave it in a review or something, that'd really help. :) Now, I don't feel whole anymore now that you're "taking a break" from "Kingdom Hearts: Trinity." I'm not being sarcastic, either! :D Something I forgot to put in my reviewsthough was that you have lovely titles for your chapters. :)I hope "taking a break" isn't permanent. But I know that you probably have really valid reasons for that, as I do with "The Future."

**somewhatcrazyhappyperson** - Okay, no. You're wrong, pal. You're doing a -grrrreat- job with Divine Rose! Never put you're own writing down. :) You have to believe in it.

**Piranha27** - Aww, thanks. :) I actually think I'm going to start up with "The Future" again, but I'm not sure where it's going or where to start. Any suggestions are welcomed! :)

**review lord** - Just out of curiousity, but what do you think Riku and this character have in common? It would just be interesting to hear your opinion. Thanks! :)

**Regina **- That's so sweet of you! Thanks! :) I'll definitely continue writing, because with great friends and reviewers such as yourself, how could I stop? xP Hmm. I guess that was kind of corny. Haha.

**Kick-flare** - Hmm... now, I know you have no idea what Kingdom Hearts is, but you really should find out! Thanks for reading, although I know it must've been confusing since you don't know any background information on Kingdom Hearts.

**talaandkailuver** - Ahh! -finger hug- You were my first reviewer! xD Haha. But that's only because you were right there when I posted my first chapter. You're the greatest, and I'm so glad to have you as my friend. Never stop writing, and I'm always there for you!

Now, onto another _short _chapter(I know, they're going to get longer though... I promise! Short chapters allow me to post sooner, too. Usually.:P)

**Thanks again, all of you, for your much appreciated support!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Paradise?**

Standing before her was a boy about her age, maybe a bit older. He looked around 15-ish. From her point of view, although she was looking up at him, he was taller than her. The boy was smiling; asilly boyish grin. His eyes were dancing perkily in their deep, ocean blue serenity as they met her own. His dark brown hair, lightened by his many days hanging around lazily in the sun, was spiked in all directions. What surprised her most was that it looked natural.

She stood up, facing him, and dipped forward to brush the sand from her legs. He wasn't as tall as she thought he was, but at least they were the same height. Her heart beat quicker as the boy looked her up and down in secret attraction and approval, but counterfeit disapproval. "Err... would you like a towel?"

She looked down. "Oh."

His cheeks turned a deep crimson, and he grinned. Wrapping her arms around herself, and positioning her long waist-length hair around her body, she followed the boy as he turned around and walked off, "Right. Let's go." He said, and she nodded.

As they walked off together, her dainty footprints slowly washed away with the tide...

The next afternoon, she sat on the edge of a bed adorned with seashells. A large, puffy comforter full of feathers was wrapped around her and she dangled her legs over the side. The room was beautiful. It wasn't too large, but it was very spacious and far from full. The lush canopy bed was all white and when she was covered in the feather comforter she felt weightless. The walls were a pale, light yellow and there was a small oak wardrobe in the corner of the room. She stretched and let out a big sigh. But she was so confused... who was that boy and where was she?_Who_ was she? Sunlight poured into the room from the open doors in front of her.

'_I think I'm in a sun room._'

She slipped off the bed with the comforter still around her shoulders, and she silently walked through the open doors. It was a breezy day. She stood upon a balcony and looked out towards the ocean, where the boy that had talked to her yesterday was pacing along the shoreline.What was he looking at?

"He's mesmerizing, isn't he?"

She spun around.

* * *

**Ya know what? I just realized something. We're pretty limited as far as smilies go. Whenever I do the 'equal sing' on one of my smilies, it never shows up; same with the little arrow thing. Also, when I'm expression an action I have to use this these "- example -" instead of those star things called asteriks. Oh well, it doesn't bother me but I just wanted to make sure you guys didn't think I could spell to save my own life, because I used a bunch of asteriks in my past chapters and author notes, and they didn't show up so it looked horrible. Another thing that I noticed was when you edit something in here and then save it, it'll sometimes take the space away between two words and make it one. Like so... - addit youall - and so on. So if you see a few of those, try breaking the words up because I find all the ones that I can, but since I'm a human being I'll probably miss a few. Okay, maybe a lot. It takes a while to replace a chapter though so I don't really bother doing it unless I find a ton of flaws. Anyway, what I was about to say was...**

**Okay, yeah, I know. First of all,I don't post for ages and all of you think I fell off one of my cliffies and died, second of all I post _another_** **short chapter (which my'Author's Note' and thank-yous are longer than)and then, the worst of all... I leave you hanging on a branch all over again! Just please don't fall. The rocks below are kind of sharp. -rubs back- By listing all of those negative reasons to hack me to pieces with a stale pretzel probably didn't help out my future. At all. Ahh, I'm so sorry! Well, actually... I'm really not, but I'll post the day after tomorrow or before Monday as long as I get a few more reviews. I'm not that strict about reviews, I don't think. :P Well, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I'll post soon, and thanks for hanging in there! Haha! Get it? Hmm. Okay. Bye!**

**- Moonii

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 4 x Jealousy, Lessons, and a Mys...

**I know, it's been a painfully long while. I hope you're all proud of me to know that I've recently joined track, ) It probably won't help with my writing though. We have a _whole_ week of testing (next week). There won't be any classes, but my gosh, it will be difficult. Maybe they'll give us bubblegum like they did in 5th grade. :O) It was lemon bubble gum, I remember. **

**Anyhow! You aren't here to read about my school-life, which isn't very entertaining in the first place. Now, here's what I have to say to certain reviewers...**

**

* * *

****Saikia - **It's apostrophes, ) I took it as my responsibility to let you know. Oh yes, I wanted to share that I was recently in a Spelling Bee for the 3rd year in a row. It was a school one, but I still felt like a nerd. But I am, so it's all good. Guess what word I got out on? HUSTLE! I spelled like so, 'hussle.' I'm really bad with pressure when I'm in front of a huge group, even if it isn't that huge. 

**Ertert** - Well, I just started another story with a friend of mine. She's a very amazing and talented writer, and a very entertaining person to talk to when you're bored. xP That person is UnfortunateVendetta, who is know known as Yukkie because of our friend Kai. It's all somewhat confusing, but anyway... it's called "King of my Heart." Do you write any stories?

**Tasuku - **Unfortunately, I can't say when I'll be announcing the girl's name, because it has something to do with the plot. I'm still sorting it all out, so bear with me if you can! I'm glad to know that you'll be continuing with 'Trinity,' which is very well written. ) Anyhow, I'll include her name sometime soon... in the next few chapters, perhaps. I'm havinga little help with deciding on when, so check with me soon! Thanks for all of your help!

**Now, onto chapter 5, which you'll be happy to knowisa little bit longer. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**- Last time on "Shadowy Reflection of a Forgotten Past" (Haha, I love that...) -**

"He's mesmerizing, isn't he?"

She spun around.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - **Lessons, Gifts, and Jealousy 

"Huh?"

"_Him_. The boy on the beach." The girl standing in front of her said.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude... but who are you?"

The girl didn't flinch. Her stare was cold and her eyes full of jealousy.

'_What's her problem?_'

She gave the other girl a questionable look and returned the awkward stare, "Well?"

"Stay away from Sora."

This confused her. What was she talking about?

* * *

"Hey!" A cheery voice called from behind her. It was the boy! She looked behind her and over the side of the balcony. He was calling up to her. She turned back, but the girl had gone.

'_What was all THAT about?_'she thought. But she had other things to think about at the time. ;) She smiled at the boy, as he jogged up the winding stairs from the sandy surface to the balcony.

The boy waved, and smiled at her, "Hey! How are ya?"

She was about to answer, but he kept talking, "There was something I forgot to give you the other day because you seemed very overwhelmed and tired and-"

He stopped, because the girl was giving him a quizzical look, as she usually did. "Oh. Right."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, and pulled out an object she couldn't identify. He handed her a silver chain with a small blue rock. She smiled as she examined the rock and ran her slender fingers along the grooves.

"We- I mean, Riku and I, found you on the beach and it was clenched tight in your hand."

She nodded, but it wasn't familiar to her. She chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?" The boy interrupted, and looked around. The boy was talkative but friendly.

She smiled.

"You don't talk a lot, do you?" He added, as tilted his head up towards the sky and whistled a tune that she wasn't familiar with. He stared at her abruptly...

"Oh! Well, no wonder! I haven't even introduced myself!"

She chuckled again.

He pulled his right hand from his pocket, and stuck his hand in front of her, "I'm Sora."

Again, the girl looked confused, "Ah well, I guess you don't do that sorta thing." Sora looked somewhat hurt.

'_Oh!_' The girl grinned, and finally got it. She put out her hand, and smiled. At least she thought she was doing it right. The boy named Sora smiled, and shook her hand jovially.

She liked the boy; he seemed to have a kind heart. She could feel it. She felt compassion, sensitivity, heroicness, courageousness, friendship... but most of all, hope and destiny.

"That was a handshake." He added, "It's what my friends and I do when we meet new people. Do you kind of get it? Now try this: ahigh-five."

He put his hand higher in the air, and directed the girl to hit it, which she did.

"Haha, yeah! There ya go! You're catching on!" She smiled broadly, although she really had no idea what he was talking about.

"Listen to me..." he said to himself, "I'm talking to you like you're a 2-year-old. We're practically the same age! Or at least I'm guessing. Around 14 or 15, maybe?"

She nodded, trying to remember which of the two she was, or which one she was closer to being.

'_I've been out of it ever since I got to this place...'_

Sora gave a half-hearted smile. "I never quite got your name," he said.

She looked at him. A blank expression washed over her face. She didn't know her name. She couldn't remember. She looked away and dug her toes in the sand. "I don't remember."

She clenched the necklace that could be the only reminder of her past. The harder she squeezed the rock, the more she wanted to remember... but it pushed her thoughts farther away, and only made it more difficult for her.

'_There must be something wrong with me. This isn't normal._'

Sora stumbled over his words, and he blushed furiously. She didn't know what to say either. The silence was awkward, and they had been standing there for some time. The girl sighed, and sat down... looking out towards the ocean that the dancing sun was smiling upon. Sora sat down next to her. "It's really beautiful, isn't it?" She nodded, and smiled.

She stood up, "I think I should go. Thanks Sora." She forced a smile, and skipped up the stairs to her room before he could reply. She stood upon the balcony for a few moments and watched the sun set beneath the calling horizon. Sora got up and looked towards her room, not realizing that she'd still be there. He blushed, but she didn't see because of the dull periwinkle sky. She waved, and he returned it. She smiled, even though he couldn't see it, and she stepped through her doorway, shutting the doors behind her. She pounced onto her bed like a cat, and sat there, cross-legged. She placed the necklace on the side table. The bind, which would hold it around her neck, was broken. She'd try and fix it in the morning.

She yawned, and turned the little lamp off beside her. The moonlight gleamed through her doors; just enough light to find her blankets. She slipped under them and wriggled her feet around until she was comfortable. Exhaustion took over her and she fell asleep within moments.

* * *

**Was that a pretty good length? I'll try to update more often, I've just been eremely busy... which is my usual reason for not updating. I've been trying to get good grades this year and maintain a B, ) I think that's a pretty reasonable goal. **

**UnfortunateVendetta (Yukkie) and I have started a fiction called "King of my Heart."We're switching off chapters, so the first one was written by her. You should check it out sometime, it's really well-written. -**

**Thanks guys, make sure to review!**

** Moonii**


End file.
